


Open For Me

by Prince_Ali



Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Coming Untouched, Drabble, Foreplay, Kinktober, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ali/pseuds/Prince_Ali
Summary: Chanyeol opens Jongdae up with his tongue in preparation for what's to come.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950280
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Open For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15 - Rimming
> 
> This one will be tied to the next one.
> 
> I will be finishing Kinktober even if it goes into November, but I'm determined to finish it.

Jongdae was so pretty under his hands, the way that his small waist fit into a singular armful, the way that his ass fit perfectly into Chanyeol’s hands, and the way that the small man fit so much strength into one little body. There was nothing else that Chanyeol wanted to do other than to worship this man.

He had Jongdae bent over, on his hands and knees, as his hips rested on a pillow underneath. His ass was in the air, tantalizingly propped right before Chanyeol’s face. His large hands massaged at the milky skin, kneading it in his hands as he pushed the cheeks together before pulling them apart exposing Jongdae’s hole.

A small whimper came from the bent over man, a sign that Chanyeol was taking too long, that it was not enough but still too much. The anticipation of what was going to happen next. Leaning forward, Chanyeol let out a breath against Jongdae’s hole, the warm and moist air quickly cooling against the skin causing for the smaller to shiver in his hands. It was beautiful how Jongdae’s body was nothing but goo in his hands, how malleable such a capable and beautiful body was under his hands. “You’re so beautiful, Dae. Perfect in my arms like you were meant to be. Your hole is so pink and pretty. It reacts so perfectly.” Chanyeol ran a finger over the puckered entrance and watched it flutter around nothing.

The man below him keened under the praise and moved to lift his hips back so that he presented more for Chanyeol. Chanyeol couldn’t help but chuckle at the other.

His finger continued to ghost over the rim before he finally leaned forward and licked a long stripe from Jongdae’s thigh up to right below his entrance. He then placed a soft kiss against the tender skin and Jongdae’s body shook as he moaned into the pillow at his head. 

Chanyeol smiled against the skin at the reaction that he got before he kissed the puckered skin again. This time he didn’t draw his lips away and instead he sucked lightly at the entrance, running his tongue along the rim. He let go and leaned back to see that Jongdae’s entrance was now slightly wet, glistening with his saliva. Jongdae was shaking under his hands and the taller moved his hands so that his thumbs touched his entrance only to pry his cheeks farther apart so that the smaller gaped a little. “So perfect for me Jongdae.”

Without another word Chanyeol leaned in and licked over Jongdae’s hole before licking into him, drawing a wail from the smaller. Chanyeol licked at Jongdae’s walls, sucking at his entrance at the same time. It was an art to get Jongdae to fall apart under his hands. An art that he had mastered. His thumbs slightly dug into the sensitive skin, pulling Jongdae wider as he aimed to lick deeper.

There was a cry below him as Jongdae clenched around his tongue, he came untouched. Chanyeol hummed, pleased, as he sucked again and Jongdae sobbed. He pulled his tongue out to run it around the rim, licking up the excess saliva before spitting it back into Jongdae. 

Two fingers probed at Jongdae’s hole, sliding in easily. Chanyeol thrust them in and out several times, knowing to avoid Jongdae’s prostate. “You’re ready for me, aren’t you, baby?”


End file.
